The present invention relates to shells or envelopes or coatings for enveloping matter or an object that is to be introduced into the human body, and more particularly to laminate structures with hydrophobic thermoplastic elastomer membranes.
Breast implants, testes prosthesis, penile implants, catheters, and pacemakers are but a few examples of invasive structures. Many if not all of such invasive structures have moisture related problems. For example, the shell of a breast implant may permit moisture into the shell which may lead to a swelling of the implant. Conversely, moisture permeation out of the shell may bring about a phenomenon referred to as fold flaw fracture, where the sides of the shell may rub against each other and hence induce a tearing of the shell. Testes prostheses and penile implants likewise typically include a mass of filling material which may be affected by moisture permeation into or out of the prostheses or implant. Catheters and pacemakers typically include metal components which may be corroded by moisture in the body.